vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karma (League of Legends)
|-|Karma= |-|Sun Goddess Karma= |-|Dark Star Karma= Summary |-|Original Lore=No mortal exemplifies the spiritual traditions of Ionia more than Karma. She is the living embodiment of an ancient soul reincarnated countless times, carrying all her accumulated memories into each new life, and blessed with power that few can comprehend. She has done her best to guide her people in recent times of crisis, though she knows that peace and harmony may come only at a considerable cost—both to her, and to the land she holds most dear. |-|Worldbreaker Lore=An ageless being in whom the sun rises and sets, Karma is the key to an ancient prophecy spelling doom for the world. When she is overtaken by the moon, four titans will rise up from the depths of the earth, annihilating all life. |-|Event Horizon Lore='Karma' was a galaxy-spanning civilization dedicated to pacifism and personal enlightenment, unceremoniously erased from reality and reborn as a star-consuming horror. Devouring entire galactic systems, she enforces a dread order upon the cosmos, meditating in the vast oceans of emptiness where once there were stars. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least High 6-A, likely 4-C | Low 1-C Name: Karma Darha, The Enlightened One Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown physically, Thousands of years old chronologically (Her soul has been reincarnated countless times), (Likely from late 20s to mid 30s) | Unknown (Described as ageless) Classification: Human, Ionian Elder, Spiritual Leader | Sun Goddess | Dark Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6, though this isn't applicable for combat), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled war fan wielder, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Of both herself and her allies), Can enhance her and her ally's speed (of anyone), Status Effect Inducement, Telekinesis |-|Sun Goddess=All powers as base plus Matter Manipulation (Able to turn the sun into a spool of thread) |-|Dark Star=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be at least comparable to if not far superior to Worldbreaker Nasus, Hecarim, Nautilus, and Trundle), likely Star level (Can casually turn the sun into spools of thread, and can make the sun rise and set) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Irelia, Yasuo, and Akali. Intercepted an attack from Sion.) | Massively FTL (Her magic is able to reach the sun in seconds) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Class G (Should be comparable to the Worldbreakers) | At least Multi-Galactic by virtue of size (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Star Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Star level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of meters with magic | Interplanetary | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: War Fans, Mantle of Decorum Intelligence: Extremely high (Due to the sheer number of times her soul has reincarnated, Karma has accumulated the knowledge and memories of countless lives. Lead the Ionian resistance during the Noxian occupation of Ionia, devised a way for Ionia to remain strong while also returning to its former peaceful traditions) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gathering Fire:' Karma reduces Mantra's cooldown every time she damages an enemy champion with an ability, halved on every basic attack. *'Inner Flame:' Karma fires a burst of energy that detonates upon hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and slowing them by 25% for 1.5 seconds. If Inner Flame hits a stealthed enemy, the detonation effect still remains visible. **'Mantra bonus - Soulflare:' Inner Flame deals bonus magic damage and leave an area of effect that lasts 1.5 seconds, slowing enemies inside by 50%. The area detonates at the end of its duration, dealing magic damage to all enemies inside. If Soulflare does not hit a target, the area is created at maximum range. *'Focused Resolve:' Karma forms a tether between her and the target enemy champion or monster, dealing them magic damage over 2 seconds and granting true sight of them for the duration. If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are rooted for a short time. **'Mantra bonus - Renewal:' Focused Resolve heals Karma for 20% missing health upon being cast and once more upon rooting its target, with the root duration increased. *'Inspire:' Karma shields the target ally or herself for 4 seconds and grants them bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. **'Mantra Bonus - Defiance:' Inspire's shield overflows with energy, increasing the target's shield and granting them 60% bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. Additionally, allied champions near the primary target are shielded for half the total amount for the same duration and gain the same movement speed bonus. *'Mantra:' Karma empowers her next basic ability within 8 seconds, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form upon cast. *'Telekinesis:' The Mantle of Decorum is telekinetically controlled by Karma, and falls when Karma dies. Key: Base | Dark Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1